


SURPRISES THAT CHANGE OUR LIVES

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Regina stopped Pans curse Emma was pregnant with Killian's baby and when he comes to get her to stop the wicked witch he gets the surprise of his lifetime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISES THAT CHANGE OUR LIVES

Killian had gotten the Jolly Roger back from Blackbeard much to the dislike of Ariel but he didn't care about anything anymore, he missed his Swan and he was never going to see her again so he wanted his ship back; the ship held some very special memories of him and Emma and no one else could be allowed to have his ship. A year had passed since Regina had undone her curse and he had to say good-bye to Emma. He was sailing the realms when a bird landed on the wheel of his ship as he was steering it. He tried to shoo the bird away but it just looked at him and cocked it's neck. Killian looked at the bird and noticed a note ad two bottles attached to it's leg. He picked up the note and read it, “Killian, I'm hoping this gets to you because I know you are the one who would do anything to get to Emma. The wicked witch is planning a new curse and everyone will be returned to Storybrooke and will need Emma to save them again. You will be able to find her in New York City, you need to find a magic bean as travel between the worlds will be possible again. Take these two vials of memory potion and give them to Emma and Henry and help her save everyone. Baelfire.”

 

Killian looked at the note for a minute, this was giving him a chance to at least see Emma again but where in the hell was he going to find a magic bean? He thought for a moment and then yelled, “Smee!”

 

Smee came running knowing it was never good when the captain was yelling for him. He looked at Killian and asked, “What is it Captain?”

“I need you to find me a magic bean when we get into port.” Killian answered.

“A magic bean? What for?”

“Because I need one.”

“Why?”

“Are you daring to question the Captain?”

“No sir, I will find you one.”

“Good.”

 

They docked the Jolly Roger and the crew went off to do whatever they wanted as the captain had instructed them to, Smee went off to locate a magic bean, and Killian went to the tavern for a much needed bottle of rum. Killian was working on his third glass of rum when Smee sat down across from him and said, “Captain, I've found someone who has a magic bean but you're not going to like it.”

“Why is that Smee?” Killian asked.

“Because of who it is.”

“Who is it?”

“Blackbeard.”

“Figures.”

“Did he say what he wanted for it.”

“He said he would only speak to you in regards to a price.”

“Where is he.”

 

Smee pointed to Blackbeard at the other side of the bar. Killian grabbed his bottle of rum and walked over to Blackbeard and sat down and asked, “How much do you want for the magic bean?”

“It's not money I'm after.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want the Jolly Roger.”

“You want my ship?”

“Yes.”

“How do I know you really have a magic bean?”

 

Blackbeard pulled a magic bean out of one of his pockets and showed it to Killian and said, “This magic bean for the Jolly Roger, do we have an accord?”

“Yes.” Killian said without another thought.

 

Blackbeard handed over the magic bean and Killian told him where the Jolly Roger was docked and then Killian left the tavern. He walked to a deserted alley and threw the magic bean on the ground and once the portal opened in front of him get thought of Emma and New York City and jumped in.

 

 

Emma and Henry had been living in New York for the past year during which time Emma had given birth to a daughter whom she named Katie Swan; the problem was Emma had no idea who Katie's father was, she didn't remember having sex with anyone to have gotten pregnant and she didn't drink enough for that to have been the reason why. Regardless of how she had ended up pregnant Katie was a blessing for Emma.

 

Emma woke up that morning and felt the same way she did every morning, like something was missing from her life but she could never figure out what it was. She had two amazing kids and had her boyfriend Walsh who she'd been dating for 8 months now but it didn't feel right. She was making Henry breakfast and glad that Katie was still asleep. She was getting eggs out of the fridge when there was a knock at the door so she went to answer it. She opened the door to see some random man in leather standing there who said, “Swan, at last.”

She looked at him, how did this random guy know her last name. He saw the confusion on her face and said, “I know you don't remember me but I can make you.”

 

Killian grabbed Emma's head and kissed her to which she responded by kneeing him in the nuts. He let go of her as she said, “What the hell was that?”

“A long shot but I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did.”

“I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing but if I were you I'd get out of her before I call the cops.”

 

Emma slammed the door in Killian's face and went back to making breakfast. She had this feeling like she knew the man that had just kissed her but she would surely remember someone who looked like that.

 

 

That night Emma had gotten a babysitter and was out with Walsh. Walsh had excused himself for some reason and Emma was playing with her phone when the guy from that morning sat down across from her and said, “Don't yell, I don't do this very often so treasure it love, I'm here to apologize.”

“For kissing me?” Emma asked.

“I was simply trying to jog your memory.”

“Uh huh.”

 

Killian tried to explain things to Emma but she thought he was crazy so he gave her an address and a key and told her once she took a look at that place he would answer all of her questions and told her where to find him and he left. Walsh returned and asked Emma to marry him but she said no, she cared about him sure but she didn't love him.

 

The next day Emma went to the place Killian had instructed her to go and found a camera with Henry's name on it and stuff belonging to her ex-boyfriend Neal and she was even more confused than before so she took the camera to get the pictures on it developed. She found Killian where he said he would be and when her tried to get her to drink the memory potion she had him arrested. She was about to go home when she got a call about her pictures being developed so she went to get them. As she looked through the pictures it made no sense they were pictures of her and Henry in a town called Storybrooke which she had never heard of and pictures of them with people she had no idea who they were. She immediately went to the police station and bailed Killian out and dropped the charges against him. As he was walking out she said, “We need to talk.”

“Swan, I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs but none as barbaric as that, they force fed me something called bologna.” Killian said.

“This pictures, I've never been to a place called Storybrooke and I don't know these other people, something weird is going on.”

“You believe me then?”

“I don't know you could have photo-shopped these.”

“Photo-shop?”

“Faked.”

“If you think these are forgeries then why'd you spring me from the brig? Because as much as you deny it deep down you know something is wrong deep down you know I'm right.”

“I have a good life you know, I'm happy I have a man that loves me even if I'm not capable of feeling the same way.”

“Perhaps there's another you love in a life that you've lost.”  
“I don't know about that.”

“You know this isn't right, trust your gut Swan it will tell you what to do.”

“Henry always says that.”

“He's a smart lad, if you wont listen to me than listen to him.”

 

Killian handed Emma a vial of memory potion and she drank it. After a few seconds she looked at Killian and said, “Hook.”

“Did you miss me?”

 

Killian gave Emma the other vial of memory potion for Henry and they agreed to meet at her place later to talk. Emma went home and gave Henry the memory potion and he was glad to have his memories back and happy that he would be able to see his family soon. Emma was able to get a neighbour to take Henry and Katie for the night so she and Killian could talk. She was glad to now remember who Katie's father was but she wasn't sure Killian was going to take the news well so best to save that for later.

 

Killian showed up at Emma's and they had a few drinks as he explained about the new curse and that he really didn't know much since he wasn't in the Enchanted Forest at the time but had come back to save her. As they were talking Walsh showed up, when Emma tried to break up with him he turned into a flying monkey. She killed him and Killian asked, “What the bloody hell was that?”

“A reminder that this life was not real and my happy ending lies somewhere else.” Emma answered.

 

Killian watched her as she walked away and she said that she would see him in the so they could leave because it was a long drive to Storybrooke.

 

In the morning when Emma opened the door for Killian he walked past her and said, “You ready Swan?”

“Almost.” Emma said.

 

Killian walked over to Henry and they talked for a moment while Emma finished getting ready. Killian noticed a car seat on the floor and went over to see a 3 month old baby girl with blond hair and piercing blue eyes looking up at him. He looked at her and then at Emma ans asked, “Who is this wee little lass?”

“Well, that's my daughter.” Emma said.

“Daughter? Who is her father? Not the simian I hope.”

“No, Walsh and I weren't together long enough for that let alone him and I never had sex.”

“Then who is her father.”

 

Emma started to laugh and Killian said, “I'm not sure what's so amusing love.”

“Had you asked me before yesterday I would have told you that I have no idea who her father is but now that I remember I know exactly who her father is.”

“And that is?”

“Take a good look at her eyes.”

“She has piercing blue eyes Swan.”

“Yes she does.”

“And I should know who her father is by looking at her eyes.”

“Are you telling me that you don't recognize those eyes.”

“I can't say that I do love.”

“Go look in a mirror.”

“As much as I love looking at my devilishly handsome self I'm not so sure how that would help.”

“For the love of god, she's your daughter you bloody stupid pirate.”

“What?”

“She's your daughter Killian.”

“I'm a father?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Well, when two people have sex-”

“I know how babies are made Swan.”

“Apparently you don't if you're asking how she's your daughter.”

“But-”

“Do you remember that night on our way back from Neverland?”

“Aye.”

“Well, we weren't exactly being careful now were we?”

“I suppose not love.”

 

_Killian was sitting at his desk in his quarters looking at a map and trying to figure out where he wanted to go once they returned to Storybrooke. Sure he had told Emma that he would win her heart but was there really a point in trying now that Baelfire was back? He didn't even notice Emma walk down the ladder until she was leaning against his desk. He gave her a half smile and knew she could read the sadness in his eyes and said, “How can I help you Swan?”_

“ _I wanted to thank you.” Emma said._

“ _You're welcome then.”_

“ _I mean it Killian, thank you.”_

“ _Of course love.”_

“ _You never gave up believing in me.”_

“ _Why would I?”_

“ _Everyone else did.”_

“ _As I said I had yet to see you fail. You were determined and I knew you would get your son back. You're a smart and tough lass, you once bested me and not many people can say that they bested Captain Hook.”_

“ _I bested you twice.”_

“ _Twice, when was this second time?”_

“ _At the lake in the Enchanted Forest.”_

“ _Ah, I wouldn't be so sure about that love.”_

“ _I got the compass and went home.”_

“ _Aye.”_

“ _Are you saying that you let me win that fight?”_

“ _Swan, since that day have you ever seen me put my sword down in the middle of a fight? Let alone what kind of pirate puts his sword down while fighting.”_

“ _But why?”_

“ _You had a reason to get home, I couldn't let you abandon your son just because I was working with Cora so I could kill the crocodile.”_

“ _Up on the beanstalk, you weren't just talking about the lost boys when you saw what you saw in my eyes.”_

“ _What?”_

“ _You were abandoned too.”_

“ _Aye, you're right. I saw myself in you then and you got to me then and that's another reason I let you win.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

“ _You're welcome love.”_

 

_Before Killian could register that Emma had moved she was straddling his lap and kissing him. His hand cupped the back of her neck and drew her closer to him as their lips touched. He could feel his arousal growing and knew that Emma felt it too when she started to grind against him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he was a pirate after all and he couldn't help himself. He stood up taking Emma with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down and kissed her, he kissed her down to her neck and bit at her pulse point making her squirm. He quickly removed the shirt and pants she was wearing ans started to suck and nibble on one of her nipples as he slid a finger under her lace panties to feel her wet for him. He groaned into her nipple as he slid his finger inside of her. He switched nipples and started rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. She started to buck her hips under him and he silenced her screams with a kiss and said, “You'll have to be quiet love, wouldn't want your family to hear what you're doing.”_

 

_She kissed him and quickly stripped him of his clothes. As she saw his cock her eyes went wide, he was huge and she said, “Killian, I haven't had sex in a long time there is no way that that is going to fit.”_

“ _Don't worry love, I'll be gentle.”_

 

_Killian lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed himself in, letting her get accustom to the size before pulling back and slowly going back in. He found a rhythm and starting moving a little bit faster each time as Emma got used to him. He kissed her and ran the back of his hook across her clit until he felt her walls clenching around him and she uttered, “Killian!”_

 

_At hearing his name on her lips in that way he fell over the edge and emptied himself in her saying, “Emma!”_

 

_He kissed her again and collapsed beside her and as she curled up against his chest he pulled the blanket over them and nuzzled her neck and said, “I love you Emma Swan.”_

“ _I think I love you too Killian Jones.”_

“ _I told you I'd win your heart.”_

“ _That you did Captain.”_

 

 

When they arrived back in Storybrooke Emma went and found her parents and was thankful that they remembered her because that was one less problem she would be faced with. She hugged her parents and said she would see them in the morning.

 

Emma went and got a room for Henry and a room for her and Katie. She was surprised when Killian said he should probably get a room too, she had assumed that he would just go to the Jolly Roger but Emma said, “Why don't you just stay in the room with me and Katie?”

“What?”

“Well, I remembered who you are and my feelings for you and it will give you a chance to get to know your daughter.”

“I don't think I'll ever get used to that.”

“What? That you're a daddy?”

“Aye, that.”

“Well, get used to it because you are.”

“As you wish.”

 

Emma walked over and kissed Killian, oh how she would have missed this man had she remembered that he was missing from her life. They laid down in bed together and Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and she said, “Killian.”

“Yes Swan?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

In the morning Emma took Katie to her parents while Henry went to find Regina. When Emma walked into her parent's apartment she said, “I have someone I want you to meet, this is Katie Swan-Jones, your granddaughter.”

 

The last name apparently didn't raise any red flags as Snow ran over and picked up the blond haired blue eyed baby and held her and David looked at Emma and asked, “Who is her father?”

“Killian is her father.”

“Who?”

“Hook.”

“WHAT?!”

“David, calm down.” Snow said.

 

Of course Killian would walk in the room at that moment and David walked over and punched him in the face. Killian grabbed his jaw and said, “Bloody Hell mate, what did I do this time?”

“You knocked up my daughter.” David said.

“Ah, that.” Killian said.

“I'll kill him.” David said.

“Dad, you're not going to kill the father of your granddaughter and the man I love.” Emma said.

“Do you love my daughter?” David asked Killian.

“Aye mate. Always have and always will.” Killian answered.

“David, come meet your granddaughter, Emma and Killian made such a cute baby.” Snow said.

 

David walked over and took Katie from Snow and as his granddaughter looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and smiled at him his anger towards Killian disappeared. But David looked at Killian and asked, “Are you planning on making an honest woman out of Emma?”

“I think that's conversation for another day mate.” Killian answered with a wink.

 


End file.
